Computer keyboard and mouse trays have long been known and widely used in the context of an office environment where assemblies are used to store a keyboard and mouse under a desk and be retrieved when required. No assemblies have been designed to date where a keyboard and mouse may be used freestanding in other locations such as a living room or a recreation room where a computer is used with a large monitor or television. The same is true for laptop computers.